A known possibility of achieving a 3D volume image is shown in FIG. 1. The system 100 in FIG. 1 comprises a C-arm 2 with an x-ray source 3 and an x-ray detector 4, a monitor 5, and a table 6. The C-arm 2, i.e. one focal spot 8 of the x-ray source 3 together with the x-ray detector 4, rotates around the object of interest (indicated by the curved arrows) and a series of 2D images from different angles are acquired. Reference sign 10 denotes an x-ray beam fan emitted from the focal spot 8 at the anode of the x-ray source 3, and detected by the x-ray detector 4. Subsequently, a 3D reconstruction provides a 3D volume image. However, such a 3D image may not be provided in real-time.
US 2010/0040196 A1 discloses an x-ray generator for achieving a stereoscopic imaging effect and an x-ray device using the x-ray generator as the x-ray source. The x-ray generator with tube can emit x-rays alternately from two positions the space of which conforms to the requirements for achieving stereoscopic imaging effect of the human beings.
However, 3D stereo viewing can cause fatigue and headache due to a variety of cases, including an incorrect or unnatural perspective, the vergence/accommodation conflict, visual artifacts like flicker or resolution loss, and wearing 3D glasses. For example, a discomfort may be caused by a mismatch between the distance to the plane (screen) at which the eyes are focused and the distance to the point at which they converge.